happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arlette
Arlette is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends created by Deviantart user, Autonorush-GT. She is one of Timid and Toothy's adoptive siblings. Character Bio Arlette was born and raised in Happy Tree Land, where she lived with her parents. She always had a fondness for sports and would often play catch with her father out in the backyard with a baseball, and they’d play other sports too, like soccer, tennis, badminton, many more, and of course, football. She also made lots of friends who she’d play sports with whether they be video game sports or the real game. Her fondness for sports lead her to try out for the Happy Tree High Football team in high school and was accepted, making her the second girl on the team since Varnisha. This made her parents proud. But soon, tragedy struck. Arlette’s house had caught on fit for an unknown reason. Arlette had barely escaped, but her parents weren’t so lucky as the roof collapsed on them when they tried to escape. Arlette was devastated. She had lost both her home and her parents to this fire. But having friends like Timid, Ticktock, and Varnisha by her side helped a lot. Also helping was the support of a guy she really liked, Blowers, a close friend of Timid’s. She’d always liked his chipper and happy personality and his tricks with bubbles. She had started to develop a bit of a crush on him shortly before the disaster. When she’d started living in a box under the bridge after the loss of her home and parents, he’d try to help her in any way possible, dropping her a meal, warm blankets, or anything else that would help. Because unknown to her, he felt the same way. Once when Giggles’ Mom had driven Arlette home from her and Timid’s house at her box, she offered Arlette the chance to stay at their house. Arlette of course accepted. Pretty soon there started to be talk of adopting Arlette between Giggles’ Mom and Brainy. When the family found out about the fate of Arlette’s parents, it became a question of not if, but when Arlette would be adopted. Arlette was eventually adopted into Timid and Toothy’s family like Ticktock before her, with a party with her favorite food, pizza, as well as a delicious chocolate cake. It was indeed a happy night that night. Shortly after, Blowers, with encouragement from Timid, confessed his love for Arlette. Arlette told him that she reciprocated his feelings, and they are still a couple to this day. Personality Arlette is a very outgoing and friendly girl and is also well mannered. But this doesn't mean that there won't be consequences of you tick her off. Bullying her friends or siblings is a good way to manage this. Arlette can also be reckless as when protecting Timid or Blowers, she can be quite brutal and won't care how badly she injures the bully. But luckily such instances are rare. She also loves sports and is always down for a game no matter what sport it is. Appearances * Grandpop Right In! Injuries # Grandpop Right In! - Fell out of the second story window of her house against the concrete driveway and ended up in a coma. Trivia * Arlette can't get fat or sick * She never leaves home without her Huawei phone * The creation of Arlette as well as the above trivia were that of Deviantart user, Autonorush-GT. Here is a link to his page: https://www.deviantart.com/autonorush-gt * However, User: Toothy-And-Timid came up with her backstory and made the article. * Arlette dislikes flames because they remind her of the disaster that killed her parents, but she's alright with them if she can roast marshmallows over them. Category:Squirrels Category:Blue Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Teenage Characters Category:Good characters